Lima
by gleelover2007
Summary: When Rachel's body is found in the park everyone becomes a suspect.
1. Chapter 1

Detective James Cruz and his partner Ashley Garcia stepped out of their car and winced as a cold gus of wind slapped them in the face. Ashley quickly pulled her jacket tighter around her as she followed James to the body.

"Do we have an id yet?" James asked as he crouched down to examine the body closer.

"Oh my God!" Ashley exclaimed.

James glanced up at his partner his gaze questioning.

"It's Rachel Berry." I saw her perform in her high school glee club." Ashley answered.

James frowned as he stared down at the lifeless body before him.

"She is well was a student at McKinley." Ashley said as she crouched down beside James.

"Time to alert the parents then." James said as he headed back towards the car, Ashley hot on his heels.

Mr. Shue was pacing around the classroom as he waited for Rachel to show up.

"She is never late." Kurt said as he glanced around the room, hoping maybe he missed her.

Finn frowned as his eyes scanned the room looking for any sign of his girlfriend.

"Let's get started then." Shue finally said but was cut off by Mr. Figgins voice over the loud speaker.

"Will Mr. Shuester please report to my office immediately?"

Shue rolled his eyes as he set the marker down and headed towards the office. Wonder what Sue has complained about now, he thought as he entered. He saw two other people in the room. One was an older gentleman with blonde thinning hair and cold blue eyes, the other a young black haired, brown eyed Latina.

"Um hi." Shue said awkwardly as he glanced at Figgins, whose eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Are you William Shuester?" the older gentleman asked.

"Yes I am." Shue responded. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"I'm Detective Cruz and this is my partner Detective Garcia, we are with the Lima Police Department."

Mr. Shue rubbed his face as he waited for them to continue.

"Was Rachel Berry a student of yours?" Cruz asked.

Mr. Shue nodded.

"I'm sorry to inform you she has been found dead this morning in Lima Park." Garcia said.

Mr. Shue dropped to the floor, and began vomiting.

Garcia rushed to grab a trashcan and some napkins for him.

"I can't believe this." Shue said as he wiped his mouth.

"We were wondering if you could tell us what kind of student she was." Cruz asked.

Shue stood back up before answering, "She was a straight a student and she was my best singer in glee club." She loved to sing it was her passion."

Cruz nodded as he wrote everything down.

Mr. Shue nodded as he answered, "yes she was Finn Hudson, he's the quarterback of our football team." He was also in glee club.

"How long were they seeing each other?" Cruz asked.

"Two years I believe." Shue answered.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to harm Miss. Berry?" Garcia asked.

Shue struggled to answer, "This is McKinley and being a part of glee club makes you a loser but I can't think of anyone who would stoop so low."

"Well thank you for your time if we have any more questions we will contact you." Cruz said as he shook Shue's hand and walked out the door.

Shue composed himself before turning towards Figgins who was fidgeting behind his desk. "Who would kill Rachel?"

Finn stood up as Mr. Shue reentered the choir room. He took in his appearance and grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Guys I have some bad news." He said as he tears fell down his face.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"I just spoke to some detective's; they found a body in the park."

The glee club gasped.

"It was Rachel." Shue said as he sank onto the piano bench and cried.

Kurt looked over to Blaine his face full of hurt, his best friend was dead.

Tina began to cry, as she looked at the empty seat beside her where Rachel usually sat.

Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it tight.

Everyone jumped when Finn screamed out "No your wrong!" She's not dead she's fine."

Mr. Shue stood up and walked towards an angry Finn. "I'm so sorry."

Finn turned away and stormed out of the room kicking a chair on his way out.

No one noticed Quinn Fabray smiling in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiram frowned as he drove pass the park and saw all the caution tape warning people to stay away. He wiped away the tears as he thought about the last place his baby girl was before her life was taken.

Meanwhile across town Quinn was quickly deleting texts, she went through her phone and computer deleting anything and everything involving her and Rachel. She smiled when she finally completing her task.

Leroy sobbed as he picked up a stuffed lion; he held it close to his chest and inhaled the scent that was clearly Rachel's. Hiram began stuffing clothes into boxes.

"I can't do this!" Hiram screamed as he threw the pile of clothes he was holding onto the floor. "This was our baby girl!" She was going to be a star, and now she is just gone." He fell to the floor sobbing as he clutched on of Rachel's sweaters close to him.

Leroy went to his husband and wrapped his arms around him. "Why don't we hold off on the packing and just remember her?"

Hiram nodded as he stood up, we walked over to Rachel's dresser and pulled out photos. His heart broke as he saw most of them were of her and Finn, as well as some of her and Kurt. One in particular caught his eye it was of Rachel and Puck wrapped in each other's arms, he quickly shoved it into his pocket and continued going through the pictures.

Finn took a deep breath as he reached under his bed and pulled out a box full of pictures and letters, he dumped it onto his bed. He choked back a sob as he reread a letter Rachel wrote to him after they broke up about how much she missed him. He grabbed a stuffed bear she left at his house and held it to his chest as the dam finally broke and the tears washed down his face soaking the bear.

Detective's Garcia and Cruz arrived at the Berry residence and took their time gathering their thoughts and bearings before ringing the doorbell.

A worn out Hiram Berry answered the door and ushered them inside out of the blistering cold. He began fidgeting with his hands as he waited for them to speak.

"We just wanted you to know we are doing everything in our power to find your daughter's killer." Garcia said as she glanced around the house at all the baby pictures of Rachel.

Hiram gasped.

Cruz stood up and sat next to him. "I know we asked you this before, but is there anyone who would harm Rachel?"

Hiram ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "no of course not."

Cruz nodded as he and Garcia stood up and headed for the door.

Hiram opened the door for them just as a gust of cold wind hit them and the picture fell to the floor.

"What's this?" Cruz asked as he unfolded the picture. He showed it to Garcia.

"Looks like Rachel and Noah Puckerman getting cozy." She said.

"Isn't that her boyfriend Finn Hudson's best friend?" Cruz asked.

"Indeed." Garcia answered. "If Finn found out all hell could break loose."

Hiram gasped, "Finn loved my daughter, and he would not harm her." And my daughter hated Noah."

Cruz closed his eyes, he seemed to be in deep thought, and "sometimes we don't know people as well as we think we do." Goodnight Mr. Berry." He said as he turned to leave slamming the door behind him.

Puck was in the middle of an intense game of Call of Duty when he heard a knock at the door. He rolled his eyes and set his controller down as he went to answer the door.

"Noah Puckerman?" Cruz asked.

"Yeah?"

I'm Detective Cruz and this is my partner Detective Garcia.

Puck took a deep breath before saying "are you here about me and Rachel seeing each other?"


	3. Chapter 3

Detective Cruz sat in his office and listened at the rain continued to pour outside. He rifled through all the papers in front of him containing everyone's alibis' and some evidence found on Rachel's body. His heart broke for the young women as he stared down at her smiling face looking back up at him. Her life was cut short and he would be dammed if he let her killer go free. His mind quickly flashed back to his conversation with one Noah Puckerman.

"Are you here about my relationship with Rachel?" Puck asked as he leaned against the door frame and eyed both detectives.

Garcia and Cruz exchanged a brief look before nodding towards the young man in front of them.

Puck held the door open wider and gestured for them to enter.

Garcia gagged as she noticed the empty beer cans strewn all over the floor and smelled the alcohol and vomit that was present.

"Haven't had much time to clean," Puck stated as he stormed past them and took a seat on the couch.

Garcia and Cruz pushed crumbs off of the other couch and took a seat opposite the one Puck occupied.

"So you and Miss Berry were an item?" Garcia asked as she glanced around the messy house.

"No she was with Finn, we were just fuck buddies." Puck answered as he grabbed a can of beer and chugged it before crushing it and throwing it behind him.

The detectives glared at him disgust written all over their faces.

"Did Finn happen to know of your guy's inderecsion's?" Cruz asked as he eyed Puck.

Puck ignored the cold stare, "If he did, he didn't let on." But I had a feeling he did."

Cruz was shook out of his thoughts when Garcia poked her head through the door.

"Hungry?" she asked.

He nodded and followed her to the parking lot.

Finn walked with his head down as he entered the halls of McKinley, he didn't quite care for the sad looks he was getting. He went to his locker and fumbled with the combination before finally getting it open. He gasped as his eyes landed on the pictures of Rachel had had taped up. His eyes watered as he slammed his locker shut and headed off to his first class of the day.

Mr. Shuester?" Garcia asked as she poked her head into the Spanish room.

Mr. Shue glanced up from his paperwork and smiled. "Detective Garcia welcome and Will is fine."

Garcia nodded as she entered the classroom and took a seat across from Will.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry's relationship?"

Will ran a hand threw his hair and stood up crossing to the front of his desk and taking a seat. "Where do I begin?" They have been dating for two years on and off."

"Where they off when Miss Berry was killed?" Garcia asked as she leaned forward in the desk.

Will seemed deep in thought before continuing, "They had a huge fight, but they seemed to work it out."

Garcia's ears perked up as she heard the word fight. "Do you happen to know what the fight was about?"

"Finn's ex-girlfriend Quinn."

Garcia's mouth drooped open "as in Quinn Fabray?"

Will nodded.

"Interesting." Garcia said before standing up and taking Will's hand. "Thanks we will be in touch."

Will smiled as he went back to his desk and watched the attractive detective leave.

Finn was in the middle of doing homework when he heard a knock on his front door. He rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

"May we come in?" Cruz asked.

Finn held the door open as Cruz and Garcia entered.

"What can I do for you?" Finn asked as he sat on the edge of his chair.

Cruz and Garcia took a seat on the couch facing him before speaking.

"What was your fight with Rachel about?" Cruz spoke up.

Finn clenched his fists, anger evident "she was mad that I went and saw Quinn.

"Your ex-girlfriend?" Garcia asked.

Finn stood up and began pacing. "We are just friends and she gets so angry every time we talk." It's not that big of a deal." Finn said his voice rising.

"So Rachel knew you and Quinn still saw each other?" Cruz asked.

Finn's eyes flashed with anger. "You make it sound like we are seeing each other. Me and Quinn are friends that's it. End of story!" Finn yelled as he punched the wall and stormed up the stairs.

Garcia and Cruz sat there for a moment gathering there thoughts when Kurt walked in the room.

"Kurt Hummel is it?" Cruz asked as he stood up and approached the scared looking boy.

Kurt nodded as he looked towards the stairs.

"Is something wrong?" Garcia asked.

"Ffffin killed Rachel. Kurt stammered. "I know he did."


	4. Chapter 4

Finn was startled out of a deep sleep when heard pounding at the front door. He heard the muffled voice of his mother and Burt talking to someone then the sound of his door opening.

"Finn honey, these police men need to speak with you." Carole said as she moved aside allowing two policemen to enter.

Finn rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed and walked towards them. "What's going on?"

"We need you to come with us to the station." One of the officers said.

"Why?" Finn asked as he grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on.

Carole buried her head into Burt's shoulder and began to cry.

Finn glanced at his mom then back towards the officers. "Am I being charged with something?"

"You are a suspect in the murder of Rachel Berry." The other office said. "Now come with us."

The officers placed Finn in handcuffs and led him out the door.

Finn glanced back towards the house and saw Kurt watching him from his window an unreadable expression present on his face.

Finn stared blankly into his cup of coffee as he waited for the detectives. He looked up as he heard the door open and saw Cruz and Garcia walk in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Hudson." Cruz said as he set some papers down in front of him.

Finn pushed his cup away, "why am I here?"

Cruz cleared his throat before answering. "Where were you the night Rachel died?"

Finn threw his hands up, "I already told you I went for a walk." He answered angrily.

Cruz and Garcia exchanged a brief look before looking back towards Finn.

"I am going to ask one more time, where were you the night Rachel died?"

Finn looked away, "I was with Quinn." He mumbled.

Cruz and Garcia strained to hear.

"What was that son?" Cruz asked.

Finn looked up anger in his eyes, "I was with Quinn."

"Fabray?" Garcia asked. "Your ex-girlfriend?"

Finn nodded as he played with his fingers nervously.

Garcia's mouth dropped open, "and what were you doing there?"

"We just talked, that's all." Finn answered.

Cruz knew he was hiding something, he just didn't know what.

"When did you leave?" Garcia asked.

"Around eleven, her parents were fixing to come home."

"If you were just talking then why would you care if they were there or not?" Cruz asked.

Finn ran his hand threw his hair and took a deep breath. "They don't care too much for me."

Cruz nodded.

There was a knock on the door and an officer appeared, "there is a Mrs. Hummel here for Mr. Hudson."

Cruz nodded and waved him off. He noticed Finn seemed deep in thought. "Something you want to add?"

Finn nodded, "Quinn and Santana really hated her. "Quinn especially, she thinks Rachel stole me from her."

"Did she?" Garcia asked.

"I loved Quinn, but something is off with her. She can be really cold." Rachel understood me."

Garcia and Cruz nodded before heading towards the door.

"Hang tight." Cruz told Finn.

"Mrs. Hummel?" Garcia asked as she shook her hand.

"Is everything alright? Is Finn being charged with something?" Carole asked her voice shaking.

"No he is free to go." Cruz said as he handed Carole some papers. "These are his release forms.

Finn grabbed his jacket and followed his mom towards the elevator.

"We will be in touch!" Cruz shouted towards them.

Finn just smiled as the doors closed.

Finn stormed into the house and up the stairs, he slammed the door behind him and took a deep breath.

Kurt knocked on the door before entering. "Finn are you okay?"

Finn stood up, "not really they think I killed her."

Kurt looked away.

Finn eyed him angrily, "it was you, and you told the cops I killed her!"

Kurt looked up his eyes full of fear. "I"

Finn took a menacing step towards him, "what the fuck Kurt!" he screamed.

Kurt tried to reach for the door but Finn beat him to it. He pushed Kurt into the wall as hard as he could.

Kurt cried out in pain as he fell to the floor.

Finn shook with anger above him.

Burt burst through the door and grabbed Finn pushing him out. "Take a walk."

Quinn was doing homework, when her mother walked in. "Quinnie these detectives would like to talk with you."

Quinn set down her pen and glanced up, a smirk on her lips.

"Miss Fabray, Garcia said as she sat on the edge of Quinn's bed.

Quinn nodded in her direction. "What do you want?"

"We hear you were with Finn Hudson on the night of Miss Berry's death." Garcia said.

Quinn grinned. "And?"

Garcia cringed she really hated this girl. "And what were you doing with him?"

"I don't believe that is your business." Quinn said as she got up and walked towards the window.

Garcia and Cruz rolled their eyes.

"We also have information that you hated Miss Berry." That you felt threatened by her." Garcia said smiling as she saw Quinn tense up.

Quinn whirled around anger flashing in her eyes. "I hated that fucking bitch!" she screamed. "And I can say honestly I'm glad she is dead." Now leave." With that Quinn went back to her desk and picked up her pen ignoring the detectives that were still recovering from her sudden outburst.

Cruz and Garcia entered the office and set their paperwork down.

"I think we have a new suspect." Garcia said as she sat at her desk.

Cruz nodded as he did the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Puck made sure to stay hidden as he made his way towards the front door of Quinn's house. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he continued to wait.

"Puck what are you doing here?" Quinn asked surprised as she pulled him inside.

"The detectives have been grilling me about Rachel, they know we slept together." Puck said as he looked out the window and saw only darkness.

Quinn took a deep breath, "It will be okay they don't know anything." Did you make sure to delete your texts and emails?"

Puck looked scared as he shook his head no. "I didn't think I would have to, Rachel only texted when her and Finn argued."

Quinn gave him a pointed look, "you have to get rid of everything." There is no telling what they will find or assume."

Puck nodded as he sat on the couch still watching the window.

"Is someone out there?" Quinn asked as she sat next to him.

Puck shuddered, "I hope not."

Quinn nodded as she began stroking his hand. "It will be okay."

Puck stood up and began pacing, "I feel so bad about what we did."

Quinn stood in front of him stopping his pacing, "you didn't tell the cops did you?"

"Of course not." Puck answered as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Quinn grinned. "Good."

"I just think it was a fucked up thing for me to do." Puck said as he began pacing again.

"Oh she loved it." Quinn said. "You are great in the sack." She said as she nibbled on Puck's ear.

Puck pulled away, "I should go."

Quinn glared at him angrily, "whatever just make sure to delete everything."

Puck nodded as he headed out the door.

Garcia rolled her window up as Puck's shadow passed by. "What do you think they were talking about?"

Cruz threw his cigarette out the window and rolled it up, shivering as a gust of wind hit him square in the face. "No idea, but they are defiantly hiding something.

Garcia nodded as she turned her gaze back towards the Fabray residence.

Puck stormed into his room and went straight to his laptop deleting everything he figured could incriminate him. He then went to his phone and delated pictures and videos. It was then his mind began to wonder.

Puck began thrusting harder as Rachel gasped beneath him. He pulled out before he came and collapsed beside her.

"Wow." Rachel said as she tried to catch her breath.

Puck grinned as he grabbed a beer and finished it off.

"Promise me you won't tell Finn?" Rachel begged as she turned her face towards Puck.

"Promise." Puck said as he smiled at her.

Rachel smiled back before straddling him. She moaned when she felt him enter her.

Puck snapped out of his flashback and punched the wall as hard as he could, crying out in pain as his hand went through it. He grabbed a towel and wiped his hand off before stripping down and crawling under the covers. He groaned when he heard a knock on his door. "Finn?"

Finn gave him a half grin, "hey man I know it's late but do you mind if I come in?"

Puck opened the door wider allowing Finn to enter, he watched as his best friend began pacing. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Finn said as he sank down into the couch.

"Want a beer?" Puck called over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen.

"Sure." Finn answered.

Puck returned with two beers, he handed one to Finn and took a long sip out of the other.

Finn did the same enjoying the taste as it slid down his throat. "The cops think I killed her."

Puck nearly dropped his beer. "What?"

Finn set his beer down and stood up running his hands through his hair in frustration.

Puck stood up as well standing in front of him. "Well did you?"

Finn glared at him angrily, "how could you even ask me that?"

Puck shrugged.

Finn continued to glare at him his rage rising. "You know what fuck this!" he yelled before storming out of the house and making sure to slam the door behind him.

Puck downed his beer before heading off to bed, more worried than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

"Detective Cruz?" a uniformed police officer asked as she poked her head into his office.

Cruz looked annoyed as he set the file down he was looking through. "What?"

"There is a Noah Puckerman here to see you."

Cruz threw the file on the desk and stood up, crossing over quickly to stand in front of the officer; he looked around him to see Puck sitting beside a drunken criminal who appeared to be telling him a story.

"Get him into the interrogation room now and away from the other criminals!" Cruz barked, and where's Garcia?"

"She's downstairs sir."

"Get her up here then." Cruz said as he threw his hands in the air in frustration.

The officer nodded and turned to leave quickly.

Cruz entered the interrogation room and took the seat next to Garcia; she offered him a small nod and slid a cup of coffee over to him. He took a small sip and gave her a nod in thanks.

"You wanted to speak with us Mr. Puckerman?" Cruz said as he eyed the young man up and down.

Puck shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he answered, "It's umm about Rachel."

"What about her?" Garcia asked.

"I use to pick on her all the time, she was really annoying. Always telling everyone how she was going to make it big on Broadway and how we would all be stuck here in Lima." Puck licked his lips before continuing. "It used to really bug all of us especially Quinn. She really hated Rachel especially when Finn dumped her for her."

"Wait Finn dumped Quinn for Rachel?" Garcia asked.

Puck nodded. "Quinn was madly in love with Finn, but he fell for Rachel."

"And how did Quinn take that?" Cruz asked as he fiddled with his cup of coffee."

"She was furious." She swore she would make Rachel pay dearly." Puck said as he looked around nervously as if searching for something.

"I swear I think this Quinn girl knows more about Rachel's death than she is telling us." Garcia said as she and Cruz entered their car.

"I'm thinking you're right, he agreed as they pulled into the Fabray's driveway.

The detective's walked up the driveway and knocked on the front door, as they waited for an answer they studied their surroundings.

"Can I help you?" Russell Fabray asked as he opened the door, clearly annoyed by something.

"I'm detective Cruz and this is detective Garcia, we are here to speak with Quinn in regards to a homicide investigation."

Russell was about to say something when Quinn cut him off.

"Who is it daddy?" she stopped just behind her father and shot the detective's a dirty look.

"What now, haven't you bothered me enough already?"

"Wait a minute have you been harassing my daughter?" an angry looking Russell asked.

"Of course not, we are just trying to find Miss Berry's killer." Garcia said.

"Look I didn't kill anyone and this is getting really old, so if you have a question ask my lawyer." Quinn said as she reached around her father and slammed the door in their faces.

"Nice girl." Garcia mumbled as both detectives' headed back towards their car.

"We have to tell someone what we did," a nervous looking Santana Lopez said as she paced around Quinn's room.

"Will you just stop. They have nothing on us." Quinn said as she stood up and stood in front of a scared looking Santana. "It will all be okay, I promise." She placed her arms around Santana and held her close.

Santana returned the embrace as she took a few deep breaths. "Have you talked to Puck?"

"Yes he knows his part." Quinn said as she cupped Santana's cheeks. "We all do." She grinned evilly and turned towards a stack of papers; she lit a match and smiled as they burned.

"Miss Lopez are you alright?" Garcia asked as she took a seat next to the scared looking teenager.

"I'm fine." Santana answered as she looked around the police station as if she was being watched.

"Is someone threating you?" Garcia asked.

"It's Quinn she killed Rachel." Santana said as tears fell down her face.

Quinn was awoken out of a deep sleep by a pounding on her front door; she threw a pillow over her face as she waited for her parents to answer it. She growled when she realized they went out of town for the week.

"Ugh this better be good!" Quinn said as she swung the door open."

"Miss Fabray please place your hands behind your back, you are under arrest." Garcia said as she placed the cuffs on Quinn and led her towards the cop car.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn grinned as she sat in the integration room waiting on the detectives. She glanced around the room before her eyes settled back on the cup of coffee in front of her. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss Fabray." Garcia said as she took a seat across from Quinn.

Quinn looked around, "where's the other guy?"

"It's just you and me." Garcia answered as she slid a picture towards Quinn.

Quinn glanced at the picture before rolling her eyes. "Showing me a picture of Rachel, what is your angle?"

"Your alibi is completely shattered, we know you left Finn's around the time of Rachel's death." Garcia said as she grabbed the picture and placed it in front of her.

Quinn just smiled, "then I guess that means all of our alibi's are shattered. "It's a pity really if you think about it huh."

Garcia seethed with anger, she really hated this girl.

"Where were you?" Garcia said through greeted teeth.

Quinn laughed as she noticed how angry the detective was getting. "I don't have to answer that now do I?"

Garcia slammed her hand on the table, "quit fucking us!"

Quinn just laughed harder, "this is really pissing you off isn't it?" Not knowing if her killer is sitting right in front of you or not."

Garcia stood up and placed her hands on the table staring Quinn down.

"I will nail you to the wall. I promise you."

Quinn smiled, "can't wait."

"Where the hell is my daughter?" Russell Fabray screamed as he stormed into the police station, Judy hot on his heels.

"Mr. Fabray, she is with a detective." An officer answered as Russell stormed past him.

"I demand to see my daughter."

Cruz stepped out of his office and headed towards the angry man.

"Why do you keep harassing my daughter!" he screamed once he spotted Cruz.

"We have reason to believe your daughter killed Rachel Berry." Cruz answered.

Judy gasped. "Our daughter would do no such thing."

"Unless you have proof, let her go." Russell said as calmly as he could.

Cruz nodded as he headed towards the integration room. He knocked on the door before entering.

"What's up?" Garcia asked.

"Miss Fabray's parents are here." Cruz said as he held the door open for Russell.

"Let's go." He told Quinn.

Garcia watched as Quinn stood up and followed her dad out of the room. She glanced behind her and gave Garcia a smile as they disappeared.

"Ugh she killed her I know she did!" Garcia screamed as she threw the cup of coffee against the wall.

Cruz watched as it hit the wall and broke spilling hot coffee everywhere. "We have to prove it though."

Garcia nodded as she took the seat that Quinn previously occupied.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn paced back and forth as he waited for Quinn. He jumped when he heard the loud knocking on the front door. He went to answer it, "hey."

Quinn stepped past him and threw her jacket on the couch. "What's up?"

Finn took a few calming breaths, "the cops think I did it."

Quinn just smirked, "they think I did it too, we are all suspects. But we are fine they have no proof."

Finn nodded as he sat on the couch, "I just wish I knew what happened that night."

Quinn sat beside him and took his hand, "it will be okay."

Flashback: A month before Rachel's Death

Quinn collapsed on top of Finn as she tried to catch her breath. "Wow."

Finn grinned as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever." Quinn said as she laid her head on Finn's chest.

Finn smiled, "Me too." He glanced at the clock, "shit Rachel will be here soon. You should go."

Quinn seethed with anger as she pulled her clothes back on. "What do you see in that troll anyways?"

Finn frowned, "she's special to me."

Quinn laughed, "And I'm not?"

Finn cupped her cheek, "I love you Quinn, I just love her more."

Quinn slapped him before she left.

Finn rubbed his swollen cheek as he waited for Rachel.

Present:

Quinn led Finn to his bed and pulled him in top of her, she began kissing and biting his neck, while she also began to undo his pants.

Finn rolled over and way from her, "I can't."

Quinn sat up a look of anger across her face, "why?"

Finn got up off the bed and crossed over to his desk chair, "because Rachel's dead it doesn't feel right."

Quinn stood up and pulled off her shirt, "she would want you to be happy right?"

Finn looked away.

"Oh come on baby, she was fine that night." Quinn gasped as she realized what she said.

Finn's eyes shot towards Quinn, anger flashed in them. "What did you do?"

Quinn took a step back, "nothing we did nothing."

"WE!" Finn shouted as he picked up his desk chair and threw it.

Quinn gasped as she watched it break as it hit the wall. "I should go."

Finn grabbed her around the arm and slammed her up against the wall. He wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed.

Quinn struggled against him, desperate to get air.

"If I find out you had anything to do with killing Rachel, you are dead." He let go and watched as Quinn ran out the door in fear.

He then dropped to the floor in tears.

Quinn cried as she got into her car, she hadn't meant for that to come out she needed to be more careful.

Flashback to the night of Rachel's death:

"Okay guys Rachel will meet us here soon." Quinn announced as she stood in front of the others. "We all know what to do right?" She smiled as they all nodded in usuion.


	9. Chapter 9

School was abuzz once again about who killed Rachel Berry the star of glee club. Kurt for one was sick of hearing about it, Rachel was his best friend and now he felt more alone than ever. He slowly made his way towards the choir room and sat down he didn't notice Tina there until she spoke.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

Kurt jumped as he finally noticed her sitting in the corner. "Alright I guess. Still can't stomach that she's gone."

Tina wiped away a tear, "me either seems like only yesterday we were arguing over a solo."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah she always had to have one."

Tina frowned as she noticed how cold Kurt sounded when he said that. "Are you okay?"

Kurt looked up and gave her a small smile, "yeah just have a lot of my mind."

Tina nodded in understanding, "we all do. I'm here if you need a friend." She got up to walk away.

"Tina!" Kurt called out.

Tina stopped short and turned around.

Kurt looked away as he struggled to find the right words to say.

Tina sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder to encourage him to speak.

"I think Finn did it," Kurt whispered.

Tina gasped.

"I know it sounds crazy and he's my brother but I really believe he killed her." Kurt wiped the tears that had fallen away angrily.

Tina's mouth dropped open and she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Please tell me you think I'm crazy," Kurt pleaded.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Tina said as she glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

Kurt began to cry as he wrapped his arms around himself, "how can I look at him if I find out he killed my best friend?"

Tina wrapped her arms around Kurt and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Shh it will be okay."

Kurt pulled away and wiped his eyes. "And what if it's not?" And I'm living with a killer."

Tina frowned, "you have to go to the police."

"I have and Finn lost it, I really thought I was next."

Tina gasped as she listened to Kurt retell his version of the story.

"I was so scared," Kurt cried out.

Tina rubbed his shoulder. "Well if he did do it, the cops will catch him."

Kurt nodded, "I sure hope so."

Tina gave him a small smile, "I'm sure of it."

They continued to talk quietly, completely oblivious to Finn standing outside the door having heard every word. His body was shaking with anger.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana took a deep breath as she entered the police station. She looked around before her eyes finally landed on Garcia who smiled as she walked towards her.

"What can I help you with Miss Lopez?"

Santana takes a deep breath before speaking, "I need to come clean about something."

Garcia nods as she leads Santana to her desk. "I will be right back," she says as she heads towards Cruz's office.

Santana sits there nervously as she awaits the detectives return.

"Miss Lopez?" You said you had something to tell us?" Cruz asks as he takes a seat across from Santana.

Santana nods as she looks around as if someone is watching her.

"You are safe here Santana," Garcia says as she sets up a tape recorder.

Santana nods, "It's about Quinn and Finn; they are secretly seeing each other. Rachel find out, so Quinn had an idea," Santana began to shake.

"What kind of idea?" Cruz asked.

"She thought it would be a good idea to play a prank on Rachel."

"What happened?" Garcia asked as she scooted closer to the scared teen in front of her.

"Quinn called Rachel and told her to meet her at the football field," Santana began. "Me, and Puck were waiting in the stands.

"To do what?" Cruz asked.

Santana began to tear up, "we didn't mean to hurt her."

"Who, what happened that night?" Garcia asked as she reached over and took Santana's hand.

Santana cry's harder, "Quinn said if she can't' have Finn, then Rachel sure as hell won't."

"Did you see Quinn harm Rachel?" Cruz asked.

Santana suddenly stood up as she if were on fire, "I have to go. I should have never have come here." With that she stormed out of the police station.

"See I knew there was more to this," Garcia said as she stood up. "I knew that Quinn girl had something to do with this."

Cruz stood up as well, "we don't know that."

Garcia's mouth drops open, "are you serious right now? That girl was terrified."

Cruz ran his hands through his hair, "I still think the boyfriend has some fault in this as well.'

"I can't believe this!" Garcia shouts.

Cruz motions for her to follow him to his office where he closes the door behind them.

"How can you think that girl is innocent?" Garcia asks as she takes a seat on Cruz's desk.

Cruz takes a deep breath, "I never said that, I'm just saying I don't think the boyfriend is all that innocent as well."

Garcia nods as she begins to calm down a bit.

"I'm so happy you showed up," Quinn said happily as she pulled Finn into a fiery kiss.

Finn kissed her back before pulling away, "this doesn't feel right."

Quinn backed away angrily, "why?"

Finn looked ashamed, "well because of Rachel."

Quinn scoffed, "she's dead, and it's a little late to start caring now."

Finn frowned, "don't be like that."

Quinn laughed, "Are you serious right now?"

Finn looked confused.

"I can't believe after all this time you still are worried about that troll." Quinn said angrily.

"Look I'm sorry," but I cared about her," Finn said as he turned to leave.

Quinn stood there shaking with rage.


	11. Chapter 11

"So now we are resorting to stalking a teenager?" Garcia snapped as she took a sip of her coffee. She cringed as the dark liquid went down her throat.

"She knows more than she is letting on," Cruz said as he watched the Fabray residence intently.

Garcia nodded as she turned the heat up and continued to watch as well.

"She's on the move!" Cruz shouted as he watched Quinn exit her house and head towards her car. He put the car on drive and followed her.

"Looks like she is headed towards Miss Lopez's house," Garcia commented as they continued to follow her.

"You're right, Cruz commented as they watched Quinn pull into the driveway and honk her horn.

Santana seemed worried as she walked towards an angry looking Quinn.

The detectives rolled down their windows as they listened in.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked nervously as she looked around while wringing her hands.

"I think the police know what we did," Quinn said angrily.

"I didn't say anything I swear," Santana said.

"Then why are they questioning me!" Quinn screamed.

Santana jumped. "Quinn calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down," Quinn yelled as she slapped her.

The detectives gasped.

Santana held her cheek as tears fell from her eyes.

"Look I'm sorry okay, but we are in deep shit," Quinn shouted.

Santana jumped again at the anger in Quinn's voice.

"Should we interfere?" Garcia asked as she took notice of how angry the young woman was getting.

"Of course not," Cruz said as if she were crazy for even suggesting that.

Garcia frowned as she nodded.

"I'm warning you once again to keep your fucking mouth shut," Quinn snapped as she took a step closer towards Santana, "that night never happened."

Santana nodded at her tears got the better of her and she began crying.

"Oh for fuck sakes suck it up," Quinn snarled as she threw her a tissue.

"How can you be so calm?" Santana asked.

"We did nothing wrong here."

"We might have killed a girl!" Santana screamed.

That was when Quinn lost it; she began slapping Santana as hard as she could. "We didn't kill anyone!"

"Please Quinn stop," Santana pleaded as she put her hands up trying to fend off Quinn's angry slaps.

"We need to do something," Garcia said as she set her coffee cup down and reached for the door handle.

"Stop," Cruz said as he grabbed her hands and pulled them away. "She is our prime suspect, so don't spook her."

Garcia nodded as he dropped her hands and leaned back.

"We have to stick together now more than ever," Quinn said as she cupped Santana's cheek and wiped away the tears that were falling. "I need you to be strong."

Santana nodded as she sobbed quietly.

Quinn kissed her forehead and wiped her face off, "sorry I snapped."

"It's okay," Santana whispered.

Quinn smiled as she nodded and turned towards her car, "remember to keep it together we are being watched." She saw Santana nod as she jumped in her car and drove off.

Cruz waited till she was a few yards ahead of them before taking off after her.

Santana watched the detectives following Quinn and smirked, maybe they will nail that bitch she thought as she turned and went back inside.

"How you doing buddy?" Burt asked as he took in the broken appearance of his son.

"I really miss her," Kurt whispered.

"I know you do," Burt said as he wrapped an arm around him.

Kurt held back a sob as he laid his head on his shoulder.

"Son I know it hurts but it will get better soon," Burt said as he held him closer. After hearing of Rachel's death Burt hadn't really let Kurt out of his sight.

"What if it doesn't?" Kurt asked as the tears got the best of him and he broke down in his father's arms.

Burt just held him as he let him cry.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt sat in the middle of his bed and let the darkness engulf him as his mind wandered to Finn and whether or not his step brother had enough anger inside him to actually kill his own girlfriend. Sure they fought a lot and Rachel cheated but could Finn really have snapped?

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a light knock on his bedroom door.

"Not now dad," he cringed at how hoarse his voice sounded.

The door suddenly opened and he was hit with a blast of light before a body entered and shut the door behind them.

Kurt reached over and turned on his bed side lamp and jumped when he saw who was lumbering by his door.

"Finn?" Kurt asked as he took in his brother's broken appearance.

"I didn't do this," he whispered as he stepped further into the room.

"Then who do you think did?" Kurt asked gently as he stood up and crossed over to his desk chair motioning for Finn to take his empty spot on the bed.

Finn sat down gently as ran his hand over his face as he took a deep breath, "Quinn."

Kurt gasped; it wouldn't really surprise him if she had. She did really hate Rachel.

"Say something," Finn pleaded as sobs racked his body.

"I believe you," Kurt finally whispered as he walked towards Finn stopping a few feet from him.

Finn looked up, shock written all over his face, "you do?"

Kurt nodded, "now how do we nail this bitch?"

Finn stood up and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders as he looked him dead in the eyes, "stay the hell away from her, she is dangerous."

Kurt nodded as he saw the intense fear in his brother's eyes.

"Promise me Kurt," Finn whispered as he began to shake.

"I promise."

Finn hugged him tightly before turning on his heel and walking out the door, closing it gently behind him.

Kurt stood in the middle if the room for what felt like forever before grabbing his jacket and keys and bolting out the door.

He arrived at the all too familiar house and gathered his strength as he knocked on the front door and waited for an answer.

"Oh my God Kurt," Hiram gasped as he held the door open for the broken teenager.

"Hi," Kurt said as he entered the house and watched as he closed the door.

"How are you holding up?" Hiram asked as he ushered Kurt into the living room.

"There are no words," Kurt said as he wiped away a tear.

Hiram looked absolutely heartbroken as he just nodded.

"Where is Leroy?" Kurt asked as he noticed the absence of the other man.

"He left me," Hiram said sadly as tears fell from his eyes. "Rachel's death was too much for him to handle and he began drinking heavily."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt offered the older gentleman.

Hiram wiped his eyes, "It's not your concern."

Kurt gave him a tight smile as he looked towards the stairs hoping Rachel would someone be there.

"I can't bring myself to go near her room," Hiram said as he followed Kurt's gaze.

"May I?" Kurt asked as he pointed towards the stairs.

"Be my guest," Hiram said as he got up and headed towards the kitchen.

Kurt headed up the stairs and stopped once he reached the familiar door with the golden stars and Rachel's name on it, he took a few breaths before opening the door and entering.

He choked back tears as he saw the collage Rachel had made if her and her friends, most were of him and she and Mercedes and some were of her and Finn.

He smiled as he sat on her bed and picked up her stuffed bear he held it close to his chest as the tears fell.

He stopped crying when he heard Rachel's voice down the hall; he set the bear down and followed the voice to a room where he saw Hiram sitting in front of the TV with tears streaming down his face.

"See was going to be someone," Kurt whispered as he watched Rachel belting out Don't Rain on My Parade.

Hiram jumped at the sudden appearance of the boy.

"Sorry," Kurt said as he took a seat beside the older gentleman.

Hiram reached over and took Kurt's hand as they watched Rachel shine, "I'm glad she had a friend like you."

Kurt smiled, "I'm proud to have had her as a friend.

A/N: Sorry so short just wanted to give ya'll an update. Make sure to review.


	13. Chapter 13

Quinn rolled her eyes as she arrived at the memorial ceremony they were holding in Rachel's honor, she didn't even want to go she was here for only one reason and that was Finn. He had wanted her there, so she went, plain and simple. She would do anything for him.

She smiled and gave him a small wave as she saw him walking towards the front of the stage with Kurt; he just nodded and gave her a small smile.

Quinn frowned as she saw all the people who showed up, half these people were awful to Rachel, so why suddenly start caring now?

She looked around at all the students who appeared to have tears in their eyes and it pissed her off, even in death Rachel fucking Berry had to be the center of attention.

She rolled her eyes when she saw Detectives Cruz and Garcia walk in; they nodded in her direction before making their way towards the stage.

Quinn kept trying to make her way towards Finn but the auditorium was packed and she kept getting pushed back. She finally gave up and slumped into a chair next to some Asian girl, she later learned was Tina apparently they were glee together.

Finn kept his eyes glued to the screen as he watched a video Rachel's fathers put together for her, he wiped away tears as he watched her singing and dancing on stage.

"Are you okay?" he heard Kurt whispered.

He just nodded as he wiped his eyes.

Principal Figgins made his way to the podium and wiped his eyes as he shut off the video, "I would like to have a moment of silence to honor Miss Berry," he said as he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Everyone minus Quinn of course bowed their heads as they paid their respects to Rachel.

Finn struggled to control his tears as he thought about her and all the memories he now had to carry with him forever.

Kurt reached over and took his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze, Finn shot him a grateful smile as he turned back towards Figgins.

Finn risked a glance over his shoulder and frowned when he saw Quinn bolting for the door, he was shocked when he watched the detectives following closely behind her.

Quinn slammed her car door as she peeled out of the parking lot; she pulled into an empty parking lot and just sat there.

"Are you sure we should be following her?" Garcia asked as Cruz pulled into the same parking lot and parked in a dark alley facing Quinn's car.

They watched as Quinn reached into her glove compartment and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, she pulled one out and lit it before taking a puff and slamming her fists on the steering wheel.

"Wonder what has her so upset," Cruz said more to himself than his partner.

They watched as Quinn pulled out her phone and dialed someone she then slammed the phone down and got out of the car, the detectives tried to crouch down but it was too late and she spotted them.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now!?" Quinn screamed out them as she slammed on the window of the car.

Garcia was the first to step out; she had her hand on her gun as she tried to calm the younger girl down.

"Step back towards your vehicle, Miss Fabray," she said calmly.

"What are you going to shoot me?" Quinn asked as her eyes went towards the gun.

"Get back to your vehicle," Garcia snapped as she grabbed her gun and pointed it towards the angry teenager.

Quinn put her hands up in defeat and went to sit on the hood of her car so she could face the angry cop in front of her.

Cruz smirked as he stepped out of the vehicle; he placed his hand on Garcia's shoulder to calm her.

"Am I being charged with something?" Quinn asked angrily.

"Well we could bust you for underage smoking," Cruz joked with a smirk.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "why won't you just leave me alone?"

"We know you did something to that girl," Garcia snapped as she took a menacing step towards Quinn.

"Well then prove it," Quinn snapped back as she slid off her car.

"I plan too," Garcia seethed.

"Well then let's dance," Quinn said with a sneer as she opened her car door to leave.

Garcia went over and slammed it shut as she pushed Quinn up against the car door.

Quinn just laughed, "You're pretty hot when you're angry."

"Garcia back off!" Cruz yelled as he grabbed his partner and pulled her of the still laughing teen.

"I know you did it!" Garcia screamed.

"I really did hate her," Quinn said more to herself then the detectives.

"Come again?" Cruz asked gently as he took a timid step towards Quinn.

Quinn spun around angrily, "I hated the bitch! But I didn't kill her."

"Yeah right," Garcia mumbled.

Quinn shot her a dirty look, "I don't have to prove anything to you. I'm out of here."

Quinn opened her door and slammed it shut behind her as she gunned the engine and sped off.

"Great," Garcia shouted as she watched her speed off.

"I know where she's going," Cruz said as he walked back towards the car.

"You coming?" he asked Garcia as he started the car and waited.

Garcia smirked with glee when they pulled up across the street and sure enough saw Quinn's car in the driveway.

"Sometimes you scare me," Garcia said as she smiled towards her partner.

Cruz just laughed as he and Garcia watched the house.

"They are following me Finn," Quinn said as she paced back and forth across the living room.

"What are you going to do?" Finn asked as he stood up and placed his hands on her forearms to stop her pacing.

"I don't know, I'm just really scared," Quinn said as tears welled up in her hazel eyes.

Finn was quick to wipe them away, "shh it will be okay."

"I didn't mean for her to die," Quinn cried as she pulled him closer and buried her head in his chest.

Finn wrapped his arms around her tightly, "I know you didn't and that's why I forgave you."

Quinn pulled away and looked into his eyes, "I love you promise me nothing will ever come between us again?"

Finn leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I promise."

Cruz and Garcia rolled down the window and tried to hide themselves in the darkness as they watched Quinn and Finn emerge from the house.

Finn opened the car door and Quinn and leaned down and kissed her passionately as she slid inside and closed the door.

He waited till she drove off before coming back inside and shutting off the porch light behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Garcia asked as she pulled into the Hummel's driveway.

"I want to see how much that Hudson kid knows," Cruz answered as he flicked his cigarette and opened the door.

"So telling him his girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend is a good idea?" Garcia said as they walked towards the front door.

"It might help," Cruz answered as he reached out and knocked loudly on the front door.

Finn opened the door and rolled his eyes when he saw who was on the other side.

"What did I do now?" he asked as he leaned against the door.

"We just need to speak with you," Cruz answered as he gave him a tight smile.

Finn opened the door allowing the detectives to pass by him before closing it behind them and turning to face them waiting for them to speak.

"Let's take a seat son," Cruz said as he led them over to the couch.

"What the hell is going on?" Finn asked as he took a seat across from the detectives.

"I would like to know the same thing," Garcia mumbled as she turned towards her partner.

"What?" Finn asked as a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Nothing," she mumbled in return as she crossed her arms and leaned back as she waited for her partner to speak.

"Look we just came to see what you know about Puck and Rachel's relationship," Cruz said as he studied Finn's behavior.

"What relationship?" Finn asked as a look of confusion crossed his face. "They were friends nothing more."

The detectives shared a knowing look before turning back towards Finn.

"What the hell is going on?" Finn asked as he stood up.

"Have a seat," Cruz said as he pointed towards the couch.

"Not until you tell me what the hell you are talking about," Finn said angrily.

Garcia eyed her partner as she waited for him to bait the obviously angry boy.

"We have reason to believe Puck and Rachel were sleeping together," Cruz stated as he leaned back and waited for Finn to explode, which didn't take long.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Finn screamed as he kicked the chair he had been sitting on.

"It's just the info we were given," Cruz said calmly as he stood in front of the very angry boy.

"I don't believe it," Finn seethed. "She wouldn't do that to me," he said more to himself than to the detectives.

"Are you sure you really knew her?" Garcia spoke up from her spot on the couch.

Finn turned towards her almost as if he forgot she was there, "of course I do," he seemed to be trying to convince himself.

"Look son I know this is hard to accept, but we thought you should know," Cruz said as he motioned towards the door singling Garcia to join him.

"Sorry," Garcia mumbled as she followed her partner back towards their car.

"Okay what the hell was that," she asked as soon as they closed their doors.

"Just watch," Cruz said as his eyes stayed glued to the front door.

Garcia's eyes shifted towards the front door when she heard it open and an angry looking Finn Hudson stormed out taking long strides towards his truck. He got in and slammed the door behind him before peeling off.

"Now we follow him," Cruz said as he started the car and followed Finn towards what they assumed was Puck's house.

It didn't take Finn long to park his truck behind Puck's and storm over to the front door where he began banging.

The detectives pulled their car over across the street and watched quietly.

"Dude what the hell," Puck said as he opened the door and was met with a fist in the face.

"I told you she was off limits," Finn shouted as he began beating the hell out of Puck.

"Should we do something?" Garcia whispered to her partner as she watched the scene unfold.

"No, eventually they will turn on each other," he whispered back as he continued watching the fight.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked as he pushed Finn off him and wiped the blood off his face as best as he could.

"I know about you and Rachel," Finn screamed as the anger got the best of him.

Puck looked ashamed as he looked towards the ground, "look I'm sorry dude, but she came on to me."

"Did you sleep with her?" Finn asked his voice full of hurt.

Puck nodded his head yes before placing his hand on Finn's shoulder, "I really am sorry."

"Fuck you!" Finn shouted as he pushed Puck away.

Puck slammed into the wall as he watched Finn storm off.

The detectives watched as he got in his truck and sped off.

"Where do you think he is going now?" Garcia asked.

"Oh I think we both know," he answered as he started the car and followed.

His hunch was right as Finn pulled into Quinn's driveway and knocked on her front door.

Quinn looked tired as she opened the front, but her expression changed when she saw the blood on Finn's hands.

"Oh my God what happened?!" she asked as she ushered him inside and closed the door.

"I beat the hell out of Puck," Finn said as he took a seat on the couch.

"I'm going to go get ice," Quinn said as she ran towards the kitchen.

Finn stretched as he awaited Quinn's return.

"Here put this on your knuckles," she said tenderly as she laid the ice pack on Finn's injured hand.

Finn smiled as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"What was that for?" Quinn whispered.

"For always loving me no matter what," Finn answered with a smile.

"I always will," Quinn promised as she took the ice pack off and threw it to the side before crawling close to Finn and laying her head on his chest.

Finn put his arms around her and held her close as they both drifted off to sleep.

"I don't think he's coming back out," Garcia said as she wiped her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.

"Might as well call it a night," Cruz said as he put the car in drive and drove off into the night.

They didn't notice an angry looking Quinn Fabray watching them from the window.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update my wifi has been down. Keep the reviews coming. Who killed Rachel?


	15. Chapter 15

Will was in the middle of going through his music when he heard a timid knock on his office door; he looked up to see a distraught Shelby in the doorway.

"Mind if I come in?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," Will said as he stood up and led her to the chair facing his own.

"Sorry to just barge in on you like this," Shelby said as her voice quavered.

"It's no trouble," Will said as he took a seat across from her. "How are you holding up?"

Shelby sobbed as she looked down, Will quickly got up and wrapped his arms around her as he held her tight.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she wiped her eyes.

"Don't be," Will said as he rubbed her back before reaching over and grabbing her a tissue.

She gave him a tight smile as she took it and dabbed at her eyes.

"I can't believe she is gone," Shelby gasped out.

"Me either," Will said as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"I may not have raised her but I gave birth to her and this just hurts so much," Shelby said as she continued to cry.

"I know it does," Will said as he stood up and poured her a cup of coffee.

"Have the detectives talked to you at all about suspects?" Shelby asked as she took a sip before setting it down.

Will looked away as he stood back up and began pacing.

"We shouldn't be talking about this," he said as he looked out the window and saw nothing but darkness staring back at him.

"I want to," Shelby said as she went to stand beside him.

"I don't know what you are wanting me to say," Will said honestly as he turned around.

"Who do you think did it?" Shelby asked bluntly.

"I don't know," Will said as he stepped around her and went back to his desk chair to sit down.

"Bull shit!" Shelby shouted.

"Finn okay I believe Finn did it!" Will shouted back.

Shelby sank down in her chair as she sobbed.

Will signed as he leaned down in front of her, "they will catch whoever did this I know it."

"What if it was him?" Shelby sobbed. "Did he murder my daughter?"

"I can't answer that," Will said honestly.

"I keep going over everything in my head," Shelby said sadly.

"Did you talk to her often?" Will asked as he went back to sitting on the desk.

"Yes she would always call, sometimes I didn't answer," Shelby sobbed.

Will had a feeling she was holding something back, "did she call the night she died?"

Shelby looked up as fresh tears fell and she nodded her head yes.

"Yes and I didn't answer," Shelby sobbed.

"Did she leave a message?" Will asked as he handed her more tissues.

"She sounded upset," Shelby said as she wiped her eyes. "She said she needed a ride home, but when I called back there was no answer," Shelby whispered. "My baby needed me and I let her down. God she might still be alive if only I picked up my damn phone," Shelby sobbed.

"This isn't your fault," Will assured her.

"I couldn't answer the damn phone because I was focusing on Vocal Aderline, I'm a horrible mother!"

"No you're not," Will stated as he took her hands.

"I could have saved her," Shelby said more to herself than to Will.

"I don't think anyone could have," Will tried to reassure her.

Shelby looked up sharply, "what do you mean?"

"Well if Finn really did it, I think he would have stopped at nothing to achieve that," Will said.

Shelby nodded, "I guess you're right."

Will gave her a tight smile. "How about I drive you home?"

Shelby took his hand as he helped her up and into a hug, "thanks Will," she whispered.

"My pleasure," Will said as he led her out the door.

Shelby set her keys down and turned on her kitchen light as she made her way to the living room, she took a deep breath as she took out her phone and hit the voicemail button.

"Shelby it's me, please pick up," Rachel pleaded.

Shelby gasped it sounded like she was crying.

"Shelby please I'm so scared," Rachel whispered. "Oh God he's coming," Shelby heard before the line went dead.

Shelby threw her phone down and cried herself to sleep that night.

A/N: Sorry so short just wanted to have a chapter showing how Shelby is coping. Review. Who killed Rachel?


	16. Chapter 16

Cruz slammed a stack of paperwork on his desk as he stormed into his and Garcia's office late Friday night.

Garcia looked up amused, "something wrong?"

"These kids are playing us," he said angrily as he sank down in his chair before opening up a file.

"I agree but until they screw up we have nothing," Garcia said as she walked over towards his desk.

"This is such bullshit!" he screamed as he slammed his fist onto the desk.

Garcia jumped as his coffee crashed to the floor causing the hot liquid to get on her shoes.

"Sorry," he said as he grabbed some napkins and helped her clean herself up before mopping up the rest of the liquid.

"Look they are just kids, this secret will haunt them forever sooner or later they will crack," Garcia said as she threw away the napkins.

"And if they don't?"

"Were screwed," Garcia said with a smirk as she walked back over to her desk.

"This isn't a joking matter," Cruz says angrily as he glares at her.

"I know it's not," Garcia says seriously as she grabs a pen and opens a file.

"These kids know something and we have to get it out of them," he says as he runs his hands threw his hair in frustration.

"We will," Garcia assures him.

"I'm starting to doubt it, I have been in this line of work a long time and I have never had a case this twisted before," Cruz said as he got up and crossed over to their evidence wall.

"Well everyone seems to be hiding something," Garcia stated as she went to stand beside him.

"Nothing is what it seems," Cruz said. "What are we missing?"

"Well for one thing we have to find out how her and Puck happened and if Finn really didn't know or of he is just messing with us," Garcia said.

"And why he and Quinn can't let each other go," Cruz finished.

"We will solve this murder, I swear it," Garcia said as she laid her hand on her partners shoulder.

Kurt, Mercedes and Tina all sat in the back together as they talked about Rachel.

"Do you really believe Finn could have killed her?" Tina asked in a hushed whisper.

"Well they did always fight and he was still sleeping with Quinn," Mercedes answered as she looked around the room making sure they were still alone.

"What do you think Kurt?" Tina asked the boy who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Huh?" Kurt asked as he looked back towards the worried faces of Tina and Mercedes.

"Do you think Finn did it?" Tina asked again.

"I honestly don't know what to believe," Kurt said sadly.

"Has he said anything?" Mercedes asked as she turned so she was facing him.

"He claims he didn't do it," Kurt answered as he sighs.

"Maybe Quinn did it," Tina said as she moved to sit next to Mercedes.

"Oh yeah," Mercedes said getting excited.

"She hated Rachel I bet she killed her so she could have Finn all to herself," Tina stated.

"I think Finn did it," Kurt said as he jumped back into the conversation.

"How come?" Mercedes and Tina both asked at the same time.

"He's been so different ever since her death more angry like he's hiding something," Kurt said as he looked around on fear that his brother might be lurking.

"What do you think he is hiding?" Mercedes asked as she also looked around.

"That he killed Rachel in cold blood," Kurt said with a shudder.

Meanwhile across town Finn wiped away a tear as he set a bouquet of roses on Rachel's grave. He set them down and touched her grave with his fingertips as he let the tears fall.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he turned to walk away.

He never noticed an angry looking Quinn a few feet away.

"Look I know Finn and Rachel had problems but we all witnessed how badly Quinn treated her especially when Finn dumped her in the middle of the hallway for Rachel. She vowed to get her back," Mercedes reminded everyone.

"I forgot all about that," Tina said as her mind went back to that day and she remembered the angry look on Quinn's face.

"So did I," Kurt said.

"Hey guys what's going on," Finn said as he strolled in and set his backpack down next to the piano.

"Oh hey Finn," Tina stammered as a look of panic crossed her face.

"Hey," Mercedes said as she gave him a small wave.

"Are you guys okay?" Finn asked as he walked closer towards them.

"Fine," Tina squeaked out as he took the empty seat next to her.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked as he gave them a smile.

"Just glee club," Kurt lied as he avoided his brother's questing eyes.

"What about it," Finn demanded as he started to get rather annoyed.

"I ummm have to go," Tina stammered as she grabbed her things and ran out the door.

"Me to," Mercedes said as she cast a glance at Kurt before bolting towards the door.

"What the hell is their deal?" Finn asked angrily as he watched them go.

"They are just scared," Kurt said defending them.

"Of me?" Finn asked as a hurt expression crossed his face.

"Of the whole situation," Kurt answered as he stood up.

"I didn't kill her," Finn said as he looked his brother in the eye.

"Maybe not, but I'm sure you know who did," Kurt stated bluntly as he grabbed his things and left.

Finn seethed with anger as he watched him go, he turned around and kicked over a chair before leaving.

A/N: Sorry so short guys! Please review. Did Finn do it?


End file.
